<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt-Public Sex by tricksterhera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469577">Prompt-Public Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterhera/pseuds/tricksterhera'>tricksterhera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink list prompts Porukoru/Porcolt [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Colt, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Drinking, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterhera/pseuds/tricksterhera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porco and Colt fucks behind the club in an alleyway</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Porco Galliard/Colt Grice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink list prompts Porukoru/Porcolt [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt-Public Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt- public, vibrator, teasing, dirty talk, up against the wall</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t even make it three paces out of the backdoor of the club before he’s being slammed against the wall, his teeth rattling with the impact. Dry, chapped lips attack his with a hint of desperation. His ‘attacker’ pulls away after a few sloppy slides of their tongue. Porco chuckles,</p><p>“Well hello to you too.” he looks down at Colt, who even though is a bit taller than him is hunched down and fisting his shirt to keep himself upright, </p><p>“You’re not playing fair…” the blonde whines with a pout, the lips are cracked from dehydration despite his previous excessive drinking just now,</p><p>“Whaaat? No…” he laughs teasingly, Colt whimper, rubbing himself on Porco’s thigh,</p><p>“You- you turned it on…” Colt says with some difficulty, hiccuping as he almost cries,</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“I was in front of Zeke!” the blonde hits his shoulders, albeit very uncoordinated and weak from his inebriation,</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Porco chuckles, remembering the somewhat comical scene, Colt speaking with their TA and him turning on their toy in the middle of it when the blonde looks particularly starstruck by Proff Yeager. It wasn’t as if Colt’s crush on their TA isn’t public knowledge, the oldest of the Grice boys seems to have a particular ‘type’, but in the end it was Porco that had enough balls to asked him out in his junior year of college, when Colt just finished his third semester.</p><p>“I’m gonna lose his respect now!” the blonde keeps up his panicked whining,</p><p>“Colt, he’s seen you drunk, no one has respect for you once you’re drunk.” he chuckles, swallowing to calm his own arousal, as the blonde hasn’t given up on his humping.</p><p>“You’re cruel,” Colt moans, his grinds getting more desperate and sloppy, “Fuck me c’mon, I’m so horny…” he starts planting wet kisses on Porco’s open neck, licking the ginger’s pulse,</p><p>“Hah- you’re uh- not joking.” Porco huffs out a laugh, his own hands starting to roam Colt’s body, settling on the blonde’s ample ass, squeezing. Colt moans again,</p><p>“Please, it’s still vibrating inside, don’t you wanna fuck me? Please use me like your little cock sleeve daddy. My ass is so desperate for your cock c’mon~!” Colt begs him. His unusually lewd words make Porco lose his resolve and composure as he flips them over and pinning Colt on the wall.</p><p>“You fucking slut Colt, my little bitch slut.” Porco growls in his boyfriend’s ear, knowing the degrading words drives the other crazy. Colt grinds his ass back on Porco, looking smug. The ginger pulls at the blonde’s slacks, whistling as he sees the bare skin right after, “My, my, going commando are we, naughty slut?” he humps the ass to emphasize the sentence,</p><p>“Fuck off, just fuck me already asshole.” Colt groans before dissolving into some drunken laughters,</p><p>“How am I gonna fuck you if I have to fuck off?” Porco chuckles with him, unzipping his own pants and pulling out his cock. He swipes his fingers on the twitching hole in front of him, pushing in with the aid of leftover lube from when he put in the vibrator in Colt. His finger hits the vibrator, smirking at Colt’s surprised yelp as it pushes the vibe onto his prostate, pressing hard against the glands,</p><p>“Fuck- please, please, I’m gonna-” he wails, pressing his thighs together desperately and squirming as he tries to hold in his orgasm, “Please Pock, I wanna cum with you, please-” he pleads, giving the ginger his irresistible puppy dog eyes that works on anyone,</p><p>“Shit- alright. Lemme just-” Porco sucks in a breath at the lewd sight. Colt plastered on the wall, ass up towards Porco’s crotch, the hole winking at him. He pushes in with no more preamble, savoring the tight heat enveloping him, “Fuck baby, you feel good.” he grips the blonde’s hips in a tight grip as he bottoms out inside the other, groaning at the vibrations hitting his cock.</p><p>“Fuck- ruin me, please, Pock please-” Colt babbles before cutting off with a loud keen as the ginger slams into him in a rough pace, feeling his own end close as well from the tight squeeze and vibrations. </p><p>The loud music from inside the club spills out in muffled bass and lyrics as they fuck in the dirty alleyway. Porco kisses down Colt’s neck as he chases his orgasm, hand going towards Colt’s neglected cock and jerking it in tandem with his trusts. Before long they reach their orgasms, Colt squeezing down as he does, moaning brokenly as Porco slams as deep as he can and spills inside him. </p><p>He pulls out of Colt and turns off the vibrator, digging in the loose hole to pull it out and clean the blonde up. Colt is slumped up on the wall, looking well-fucked and sleepy.</p><p>“Tired, baby?” He asks as he puts their pants back on. Colt nods slowly, making a hum in agreement, “Ready to go home then?” he picks him up and lets him lean against him as they walk out of the alleyway.</p><p>“Mhm…” Colt nods as he plants a small kiss on Porco, getting handsy again as he nuzzles into Porco’s neck. </p><p>The two walk home in relative peace, leaning on one another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna fill up the Porco/Colt tag for 2021!! Happy new year</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>